peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 December 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-12-26 ; Comments *The first identifiably festive show in the Peel canon (for a list of the others, see Celebrations.) No recording of the full show is currently known to exist. *The tracklisting below was originally from notes made by User:Smorodina while listening to the original broadcast. Thanks to Ken Garner for corrections from the PasB script and additional information. One conflict between the two sources is that the Incredible String Band session track was noted by Smorodina as 'Everything is Alright Now' while the PasB states it was 'Won't You Come and See Me', which was first played as part of the band's fifth session on 25 July 1970. A track called 'Everything's Fine Now' was part of ISB's sixth session, recorded 1970-10-06 not aired until 09 January 1971. The song, originally included on the ISB's 1966 debut LP, is actually entitled "Everything's Fine Right Now", and was recorded under that title for a session for Stuart Henry's Sounds of the Seventies, broadcast on 24 September 1970. It may be that Peel played it here by mistake, or as a preview of the forthcoming Top Gear session, or simply announced the wrong track. Sessions *Carol Concert, one and only session. Recorded 1970-12-08. No known commercial release. This was a one-off collaboration featuring David Bedford on piano and Marc Bolan, June Child, Ivor Cutler, Sonja Kristina (& friend), Rod Stewart, Robert Wyatt, Mike Ratledge, Ron Wood, Ronnie Lane, Peel & Pig (JP and his girlfriend at the time, Sheila Gilhooly), Kenny Jones and Ian McLagan all on vocals (in unison, with differences noted below). Sheila claims that John Walters was also part of the line-up of 'all the usual suspects' who 'squeezed into the studio to contribute our own idiosyncratic versions' (Peel, J. and Ravenscroft, S., Margrave Of The Marshes, Corgi Books, 2006, p. 297). *Rudies, one and only session. Recorded 1970-11-23. No known commercial release. The band would reform the following year as Greyhound. This is Peel's first "reggae" session - British reggae was big at this time and this is a group of Jamaicans who had arrived in the UK and were intent on riding the interest in reggae. Rudie and Greyhound found it difficult past the audition porcess. Had auditioned in 1968 as Glenroy Oakley and the Oracles. The audition panel recorded that they felt it was "badly played", "wrong chords" "pseudo reggae" "out of tune" according to Ken Garner Greyhound recorded a session on 14/8/71 *The majority of the tracks transmitted are from sessions, with exceptions marked where known. Tracklisting *George Harrison: My Sweet Lord (LP - All Things Must Pass) Apple STCH 639 *Elvis Presley: Blue Christmas (LP - Elvis' Christmas Album) RCA Camden INT 1126 *Chieftains: An Mhaighdean (Maigdean) Mara (Reels) (session) *T Rex: Ride A White Swan (session) *Rudies: Moon Bug (session) *Family: Lives And Ladies (session) *Monty Python: Trade Description Act (LP - Monthy Python's Flying Circus) BBC Radio Enterprises REB 73M *Incredible String Band: Won’t You Come See Me (session) *Fleetwood Mac: Tiger (session) *Country Joe McDonald: Tell Me Where You're Bound (session) *Rod Stewart: Cut Across Shorty (LP - Gasoline Alley) Vertigo 6360 500 *W C Fields: The Chicanery Of WC Fields (LP - The Original Voice Tracks From His Greatest Movies) Decca DL 79164 *Kevin Ayers: Derby Day (session) *Ry Cooder: How Can A Poor Man Stand Such Times And Live (LP - Ry Cooder) Reprise RSLP 6402 *B Bumble & The Stingers: Nutrocker (single) Top Rank JAR 611 *Massed Bands: Imperial Echoes (LP - Tattoo Highlights) Encore *Steeleye Span: Rave On (session) *Steeleye Span: The Blacksmith (session) *Rudies: You Make Me So Very Happy (session) *John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band: Love (LP - Plastic Ono Band) Apple PCS 7124 *Cochise: Past Loves (session) *Osibisa: Ayiko Bia (session) *Medicine Head: Sing With The Drum (session) *Matthews Southern Comfort: And When She Smiles (session) *Monty Python: Interesting People (LP - Monthy Python's Flying Circus) BBC Radio Enterprise REB 73M *Rudies: Patches (session) *Syd Barrett: Effervescing Elephant (session) *Mandy Miller: Nellie The Elephant (single) Parlophone R 4219 *Elvis Presley: Santa Claus Is Back in Town (LP - Elvis' Christmas Album) RCA Camden INT 1126 *Carol Concert session, in following order: #God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen #Away In A Manger (Rod Stewart solo) #Good King Wenceslas (Ronnie Lane & Robert Wyatt solos) (see below for audio clip) #Silent Night (Sonja Kristina solo) #O Come All Ye Faithful File ;Name *n/a ;Length *120 minutes: the original broadcast was from 3-5 p.m., Saturday 26 December 1970. ;Other *A portion of the Carol Concert featuring 'Good King Wenceslas' is available from the Kat's Karavan blog. The 'expert' at the end of clip chat appears to have confused this show with the non-festively themed 27 December 1969 broadcast. ;Available *No complete recording of the entire show is known to exist (with the obvious exception of the Carol Concert alone): if anybody knows better, please get in touch with the Peel Mailing List. Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Top Gear Category:Christmas